Got to Have All Your Lovin'
by kutnerlove
Summary: Kutner story. Alternative to Suicide with a love interest!


Got To Have All Your Lovin'

She walked into the club in black stilettos and a short purple dress that looked as though it had been made for Aphrodite, dipping between a pair of full, lush breasts and barely long enough to cover the bottom of her rounded bottom. After taking in the sight of her lovely figure, he looked at her face and was even more impressed. She had long, dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes and very creamy fair skin with the slightest hint of freckles. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on and he didn't care if he was staring, he had no choice.

"Kutner, you gonna order a drink, or is your friend over there gonna keep you drooling all night?" Foreman asked impatiently. He had offered to take the team out for drinks after a particularly hard case had been solved, which had earned him a small raise for all of them from Cuddy. Kutner turned around to find 13 and Taub stifling laughter and Foreman looking at him expectantly, not amused.

"Just, uh, get me a beer," Kutner said dismissively, returning his gaze to the woman.

"He's not gonna be of any use to anyone," 13 pointed out. "Anything that hot is too distracting. We're not as important."

"Why didn't he go for you then?" Foreman asked her.

"Dunno, maybe he prefers blondes. Besides…I'm with you." She smiled at him, accepting the beer that he offered her. Taub received his gin and tonic and after a moment Kutner accepted the beer Foreman offered.

"Is he usually like this?" Taub asked the others, studying his colleague.

"Well you see him as much as we do," Foreman told him, sipping his bourbon.

"I'm still here y'know." Kutner turned around to frown at them. It's obvious that she's amazing, I would have figured you 3 would overlook me ignoring you for a minute."

"It's ok. I know how it is," 13 stated with a smile. "You should talk to her."

"Eh. Maybe. She's probably not even my type," Kutner pointed out, hating the fact that he was saying those words.

"Sexy isn't your type? You've been gawking for 10 minutes and you're not interested in the follow up?" Foreman cocked one eyebrow. "Bull shit. That's not your style."  
"You're right," Kutner grinned knowingly. "When we're done here I'll go introduce myself." After 15 minutes and a few beers 13 and Foreman were ready to head home to take care of 'personal business' giggling and touching each other more than they usually did in public. Taub bade them farewell to go home to his wife and Kutner's adrenaline started pumping as he turned to search the crowd for the girl. She was at a small table with another girl, this one slightly shorter with darker hair and thinner in a yellow skirt.

Draining the rest of his beer he motioned the bartender and ordered two appletinis. Upon receiving the drinks he sauntered over to the table. Just before he reached the table, however, something hugely unexpected happened: Wilson approached the table. After a moment's hesitation he continued moving forward, assuming that Wilson knew the darker one as he had kissed her. "Wilson, didn't expect to see you here," he greeted his colleague with a grin in the girl's direction.

"Kutner! How are you?" Wilson replied, turning to face him. "Ladies this is Lawrence Kutner. He's one of House's fellows on the diagnostic team."

"How do you do?" he asked the girls, settling the drinks in front of each of them. "I hope you ladies don't mind, but I took the liberty of buying you drinks."

"Kutner, this is my girlfriend Laura," Wilson said, indicating the darker haired girl. "And my cousin Mary, Laura's best friend. That's actually how we met…"

"Nice to meet you," Laura stuck out her hand in greeting.

"My pleasure," he said shaking her hand then turning to the one he'd been staring at earlier. "I didn't know Wilson knew such beautiful girls. If I had known we'd be seeing a lot more of each other."

Mary smiled at him and a warm glow entered her eyes that he found irresistible. "Very nice to meet you Dr. Kutner."

"All my pleasure. You can call me Kutner or Lawrence though; I'm not much on formalities."

"The girls just got in from Virginia, they just finished college and both are moving out here permanently. It's been a while since I've seen my cousin," Wilson said. "I thought I would take the two of them out for a drink or two, then dinner. House was supposed to show…he's not at home and not answering his cell, though so most likely he's at some other bar with a hooker. I know it's short notice, but would you like to join us?"

"That'd be awesome. If the ladies don't mind."

"Of course not," Laura said. Mary flashed him another smile and he couldn't help but reciprocate the action.

"Great, let's get going then. We have reservations at that French place uptown in 20 minutes." Wilson helped Laura put on her coat. She hadn't touched the drink, Kutner noticed, but before Mary stood up she finished her drink and winked at him. Kutner nearly fell over, so excited was he. On the way to the door Kutner and Mary walked just behind Wilson and his girlfriend. Kutner couldn't believe his luck, the 'first date' immediately.

"Do you need a jacket?" he asked her, noticing not for the first time that night that she was wearing a fairly short dress.

"Oh no thanks, I like the cool air," she replied with a grin. "So have you lived in Jersey your whole life?"

"Nah, just came here after school to work, y'know. What about you?"

She laughed. "Actually this is my first time living in Jersey. I'm sure you caught the accent, I'm a southern girl. Virginia bred."

"Ah. That's cool. What part?"

"The mountains. Southwest Virginia.

"What do you do? Or what do you want to do?" He asked as they got into Wilson's car.

"I majored in English. I want to write novels. Right now I'm editing for the paper, though. Not a terrible job, but writing is my passion."

"I'm not much of a writer. I admire that though."

"Well, thank you," she said. "Have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's what I'm good at, I guess."

"Don't let him fool you, he's a thinker. Very intelligent," Wilson said from the front seat. He and Laura had been in conversation when he had caught the conversation between Kutner and Mary.

"Thanks," Kutner smiled.

"You keep doing your job right and you'll be right where House is now, occupationally. He can't head the department forever."

"Well he'll be there for a long time, I'm sure," Laura said. "I've only met him once, but he seems quite determined."

"That's for sure," Kutner agreed. "He's brilliant and I really am lucky to be working under him. Plus I like the work."

"Also an important part," Wilson told him.

"I like a challenge," Kutner said with a smile. Once at the restaurant they were seated and settled in to await their orders. Wilson talked with the girls mostly about how things had been going in their lives and Kutner sat back and enjoyed watching Mary and listening to how she interacted with her friends and family. Her personality-- sweet with a hint of something mysterious and curious about her, was just as enticing as her appearance and Kutner decided that he really needed to spend more time with her.

Kutner found out that Mary was interested in a lot of the same music as he was and that she was a dancer. It was extremely exciting that she was interested in learning about new cultures and that 'different' things were interesting to her. She had taken salsa lessons and was a belly dancer. Though he was not as connected with his Indian heritage since he had been adopted, the practice of belly dancing was still very intriguing to him. He determined that he would somehow persuade her to dance for him.

After dinner, the foursome loaded back into Wilson's car and headed back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to allow Kutner to retrieve his car. Kutner thanked Wilson for the invitation and thanked both girls for their company before departing. He turned around to watch the car pull out of the parking lot and caught Mary's gaze watching him walk to his parked car. With a smile he waved and then got into the front seat. The night had definitely been eventful, he had to admit.

As he entered his apartment, Kutner pulled his keys and the other small items out of his pockets. Inside his jacket pocket among the chapstick and a handful of loose change was a slip of paper he didn't remember keeping. He unfolded the bit of paper to find a phone number with a tiny heart in the bottom right corner. Mary had somehow sneaked it into his pocket during dinner on the ride back, he realize, not being able to help laughing. She became more and more amazing every time he found something new about her.

Kutner stripped down to his boxers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he crawled into bed. Fortunately for him it was the weekend and there was no dying patient that he would have to get up early for. As much as he loved his job, he loved weekends even more. When he came out of the bathroom he pulled the boxers off and slid under the bedclothes. Though he had had a long day, his mind was far from tired. His head swam with thoughts of Mary and of the things he still wanted to know about her and what he wanted to do with her…to her…it had been a long time since he'd been so intrigued by a woman.

He laid back, hands behind his head, and remembered the way she had looked walking into that bar. He felt a tightening in his abdomen, followed by a tightening lower and sighed. It was inevitable that he would end up satisfying his feelings by thinking about her curvy body and wishing it was her hand and not his own sliding down his abdomen to find his throbbing erection. Slowly he began to stroke his member, picturing her taking off all of her clothes in front of him. The idea of her crossing the room to him and putting one knee on either side of his hips on the bed and leaning down to place a hot kiss on his mouth had him biting his lip to contain a low, throaty moan.

He envisioned her curvy body sinking down to press against his, taking him into her warmth, and couldn't control himself any longer. He came breathlessly, reaching out for her, though it was painfully obvious that she was not there. He lay panting and wanting a more satisfying form of pleasure until, exhausted from his day of work, he fell into a restless unconsciousness.

Three full days passed before Kutner called Mary. It was a rainy Monday afternoon and work hadn't been exceptionally stressful and he had been thinking about her since the moment he'd seen her. It seemed to be an acceptable amount of time to wait before asking her out. He pulled out the slip of paper for the thousandth time, but actually brought out his cell phone this time. He dialed the number and waited a few rings for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Her sexy voice asked.

He took a deep breath, excited. "Hi, Mary. It's Lawrence Kutner. From…"

She cut him off before he could finish explaining where they had met. "I know exactly who you are. Glad you called."

"Awesome," he managed. "I've been thinking about you and thought I'd see if you were free tonight."

"I am very free. Are you?"

He laughed. "Yes, I'm free. Would you like to get some dinner?"

"Absolutely."

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

She laughed. "That's a loaded question, y'know."

"I suppose it is," he admitted, sheepishly. "I meant food-wise. What would you like for dinner?"

"I love Japanese food. I'm ok with pretty much anything, though." She paused, and then stated, "I think anything you'd decide on would be interesting. You seem like an intriguing person, I can't help but notice."

"I'm fond of Japanese as well. I know a place a few blocks from my place. If you want to give me your address I'll pick you up and we can check it out."

"Great. I'm at 288 Adria Avenue apartment 2B. I'll see you in half an hour."

"See you then," he said before the connection was ended. He changed his shirt, splashed on a bit of cologne, grabbed a jacket and headed out. Kutner was thrilled that they were going on a second date; so thrilled in fact that he had to go back up to his apartment to get the car keys he had forgotten. Trying to calm himself down, so as not to appear over eager, he calmly gathered his keys and unlocked his car. He turned the engine over and Nine Inch Nails came blasting out of the speakers. After turning the music down slightly, he set out for Mary's place…and his second date with her.

Kutner was a few minutes early arriving and sat in his parked car for a while before he got out and pressed her number on the call box. "It's Kutner," he informed her and was greeted by a giggle before the door opened for him. Mary lived on the second floor and had half of the building as an apartment, which was a pretty sweet setup. Kutner found out when he opened the door that Laura was also living in 2B which made the situation more sensible. Wilson's girlfriend greeted him with a smile and let him inside.

The front room was pleasant, with two comfortable looking couches, a television, and some paintings on the walls. The kitchen was attached to the front room by a bar and Kutner thought that the entire place was permeated with the essence of lilac. He could see that to the left of the kitchen there was a hallway, probably leading to bedrooms and a bath. Laura invited him to sit down and he did so gladly, interested in some of the artwork that had been chosen.

"The two on either side of the entertainment center are Warhol prints. The rest are from miscellaneous artists who sell down the street at the corner of Adria and Layne," Laura told him, noticing his interest.

"Really? Amazing. I really like them."

Laura giggled again. "Thanks. Mary should be ready in just a minute. She's trying to find shoes, I think. We're not fully unpacked yet."

"Oh, right. That's fine. I don't mind hanging out with a sweet girl until my date is ready."

She laughed again and Kutner could tell that even she noticed that that statement had been exceedingly corny.

"Well, you're funny. She'll like that, if she hasn't told you so already," Laura said. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked James about you. He says you're a good guy, so I don't suppose I have to warn you away."

It took a moment for Kutner to realize that she was talking about Wilson. "Right. Well, I'm glad of that. I'd rather like to get to know Mary better."

"Good. You'll have your chance to do that tonight," Mary said, emerging from the hallway. Kutner blushed, having been caught talking about her as she walked into the room. She laughed, however. "It's fine, really. Go through the little ritual of the meeting and 'the talk' about how she'll hunt you down if you fuck with me and all that jazz. I do the same thing for her." Kutner was both surprised and a little turned on at her use of the word 'fuck.' He hadn't expected that.

"Erm…ok."

Mary raised her eyebrows with a small smile. "I didn't offend you, did I?"

"No, just a little surprising, I suppose," he admitted.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Alright. You know the drill. You kids have fun." She swatted Mary's bottom as she made her way toward the bedrooms and winked at Kutner before disappearing.

"You look amazing," he told her, looking her over not for the first time.

"Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself," she replied. He liked the green top she had on, as it gave him a nice view of her cleavage, and the black pants were just the right tightness. He let himself glance at her backside as she walked through the door he held on their way out. "So how far do you live from here?" she asked once they were in the car.

"A few miles. Not that far. The restaurant is only about five minutes from my apartment." He started the engine and looked over at her smiling. She caught his glance and before he realized what was happening he had put one hand at the back of her neck and was pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back she was looking intently at him.

"Well I've never had the first kiss before the date had even started," she said serenely. He was about to apologize, but caught the intrigue in her eyes and decided to go with it.

"I've never kissed someone before the date started," he admitted. "I kind of like it. Of course it could just be the company." He pulled out onto the road and let himself just drift into the blissful existence of driving 70 miles per hour with "Closer" blasting from his speakers and Mary studying him from the passenger's seat. They arrived at the restaurant and he got out quickly to open the door for her. She took his hand and they went inside. The dinner went rather well, he told her about work, and House, and about his interest in SciFi. She told him about her job as well, and they discussed the idea of skydiving. Of course he wanted to try it, and she was all for it as well, which made him even more interested in her.

After they were finished he asked if she wanted to see his apartment. She agreed and they made their way to his humble abode. Upon entering she looked over his collection of Star Wars items and CDs and admitted to being a Trekkie. He smiled and offered her a drink. "I don't suppose you have sweet tea?" she asked.

"No, sorry. People in Jersey don't drink much sweet tea. I've got bourbon, sprite, water, and coffee."

"Water is fine." She took the offered bottle and sank down into his couch. "I like it. Very home-y with a touch of nerd."

"That's what I was going for," he said with a grin. "I suppose I am a nerd at heart."

"No you aren't. You're a badass at heart," she stated.

He laughed out loud. "What makes you say that?"

"I can just tell."

"Well thank you, I think." He settled beside her on the couch with his own water bottle and looked deeply into her dark eyes. "There's something addictive about you," he said. "Besides your looks, I mean. You're different than anyone else I've ever been out with. You have substance."

"Well, I do try." She laughed. "I suppose I am a bit different, but everybody has substance…well nearly everybody."

"Not like you. You're amazing." He let himself lean into her, once again kissing her, only this time the kissing deepened. He put the water bottles on the table and wrapped his arms around her making love to her mouth. She reciprocated his actions and ran her fingers through his dark hair, down his neck, and over his broad shoulders. He let his hands slide down her frame, caressing her sides and back and pulling her more securely to his body. He flicked his tongue over her full bottom lip and she sighed deliciously. He thought his heart might explode upon hearing that tiny, beautiful noise. He wanted all of her body, mind, and soul, and his body was responding accordingly.

Every kiss, every touch, every sound made him ache and grow harder and more desperate for her. He moved his kisses to her neck and she moaned, driving him to please her more fully. His hands moved downward, rubbing her thighs and pulling her hips tightly to his own. He moved one hand up to touch her breast, the blood was pounding in his heart and in his groin. Kutner gently bit the sweet spot just below her ear and she clung to him. "I have to tell you something," she panted, running her tongue along his earlobe and successfully driving him crazy. He nuzzled her neck, harder than he could ever remember being in his life.

"Tell me," he purred.

"I'm…a virgin." She paused, waiting for his reaction. He stopped to look at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but that statement had made him want her even more.

"I hope you don't think I'm just saying this or whatever," he told her, "but I'm in love with you. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I can't help it."

"That is exactly how I feel about you," she told him, breathing a sigh of relief. "I've never done this with a guy. I mean, I fooled around a bit with my senior prom date, but that's it. I just feel like I could give my entirety to you."

He smiled at her. "I would love to have your entirety. And I want you to have mine." She kissed him passionately and he knew that she was everything he would ever want. He pulled her body flush against his once more and continued his gentle assault on her soft, warm mouth. Mary wrapped her arms against him once more and slipped her hands under the back of his shirt. Her hands against his bare flesh made him tingle.

After a few more moments of heated kissing Kutner pulled back. He took Mary's hand and led her to his bedroom. She sat tentatively on the edge of the bed and he gazed at her sweet naivety for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to rush her into anything, though his body was begging him no to fuck anything up. She looked him over once before affirming his statement.

Kutner moved toward Mary slowly, wanting to savor the moment. She stood and opened her arms for him to fill with his body. He kissed her gently, then more passionately until he could take the abstinence no more. He pulled her top up over her head and discarded it onto the floor. She shuddered at the sudden loss of the clothing but kissed the bottom of his chin, urging him on. He unfastened her pants next, and then let them slide to the floor. When she stood in her under garments only, he brought her hand to the first button on his shirt. She got the idea and proceeded to relieve him of his top and under shirt as well. She ran her hands down his naked chest and he inhaled deeply, trying to fight the urge to ravish her on the spot.

Mary tentatively licked his chest, causing him to moan and ache even more. She touched his belt for a few seconds before venturing to unfasten it. She was shy, careful not to touch his enormous bulge, and finally let the belt drop to the floor. He waited impatient for her touch as she worked to unbutton and unzip his pants. Finally they too were on the floor. She had barely brushed his bulging erection through the pants, but as he was free from the pants, he was obviously very excited. He pulled her close to him and enveloped her in his arms and his kisses, loving the feeling of her body against his erection.

Kutner unsnapped Mary's bra and gently let it drop between them, gazing at her ample breasts. He ran his hands over them, teasing her nipples until they were hard, then bent his head to take first one, then the other into his mouth. She shivered at his touch, leaning into him even more. He found her mouth again and let his hands slide down to her hips, where he played with the lace on her underwear. She played with his hair and traced his spine while he slowly slid the thong down her thighs and calves and lifted her feet one at a time to remove the garment from around her ankles.

The young doctor looked up at his lover from a crouched position on the floor and took in the sight of her from below. He stood again and eased her back onto the bed, spreading her legs slightly, then moved between them. He kissed his way up the insides of her legs until he got to the softness of her core, then he gently kissed her there. She gasped at the feeling of his lips on her most intimate parts and closed her eyes, a little uncomfortable with watching him between her thighs. He opened her up a little more and licked her petals, tasting her for the first time. She reminded him of a true angel, the kind that must accompany Christ on a daily basis, but were rare to the earth. He ran his hands along her smooth legs as he tasted her further, teasing the center of her arousal until her whole body was shaking. When he looked up at her, she was biting her lip with a hazy look in her pretty eyes.

With a smile, Kutner moved away slightly to remove his boxers. Once he was as naked as Mary he moved between her legs once more, this time covering her completely with his own body, and placed a tender kiss on her parted lips. His hardness was pressed against her warm inner thigh and ached to be plunged deep into her waiting body, but he restrained himself. He kissed her more fully, allowing her to taste herself on his lips until she grasped his firm shoulders once more. Then, very carefully, he entered her, each inch gloriously enveloping him in pleasure. She experienced a sharp pain and froze, holding onto him tightly. He knew that to ease her would bring a bit more pain and hated that he caused her any pain at all, but was determined to fix it. He moved into her completely, and then pulled himself out almost completely before plunging into her. She gasped and he began moving with a slow, steady rhythm until her tension eased.

He kissed her passionately, and started moving a little faster—the pleasure of her tight body around him competing with the throbbing of his erection for release. He thrust into her easily, drowning in feeling as he felt wave upon wave of pleasure hit him. Finally the tightening in him became nearly unbearable and the heat of her drove him over the edge; he came into her and lay reveling in the splendor of the feelings until his body calmed down once more. It took a few moments for him to realize that she had been stroking his hair the entire time he'd been panting over her and he kissed her collarbone, where his head lay before extracting himself from her and finding her sweet lips again. He pulled his comforter over them and wrapped her in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and listened to his heart return to a normal rhythm as he covered her forehead and hair with tiny kisses. The lay holding each other and whispering sweet sentiments until they both fell asleep intertwined and warm.

The next morning Kutner woke up to the smell of pancakes. Not remembering having pancake mix in the apartment, he got up and put on his boxers to investigate. He found Mary in his kitchen, flour in her hair making breakfast. "You are truly amazing," he told her, kissing her forehead. "What time is it?"

"10:30," she replied with a smile.

"Shit." He sighed. "Well, I'll call into work. House is most likely still in bed anyway." No one was in the office when Kutner called, so he decided to call back later to inform his boss of his absence. He drifted back into the bedroom to find a man with a gun pointed at his head. "Who the hell are you?"

"You mother fucker, you won't take her away from me!" the man yelled, shaking the gun in Kutner's face.

"Just put the gun down," the doctor told the intruder, not knowing why this man was in his apartment. Hearing the noise, Mary entered the bedroom.

"John, what are you doing here?" she demanded, looking from Kutner to the other man. He smirked and pointed the gun at her.

"What do you think? You can't agree to date me, then say it's over and move to another state! You're mine."

"Keep the gun on me," Kutner said, trying to distract the gunman.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Some doctor is not taking my woman," he replied.

"John, I'm not 'your woman.' Stop this right now! I'm going to call the police!" Mary threatened. Kutner looked her over, noting the obvious fear of the man in front of them, and then stepped in front of her. "How did you find me?" she demanded over Kutner's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You're coming with me."

"I think you need to leave now," Kutner told the man. With a smirk, the intruder fired his gun, grazing Kutner's temple. Kutner fell and Mary screamed. The gunman dropped his weapon and made a break for the door as Thirteen and Foreman entered the apartment. Foreman grabbed him immediately and Thirteen ran for the bedroom where Mary was trying to staunch the bleeding from Kutner's wound. The female doctor pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance, swatting Mary's hands away from Kutner and tying the bloody t-shirt to his head.

Within minutes paramedics were there, loading Kutner onto a stretcher, and police were escorting the gunman out in handcuffs. Mary turned off the stove and removed the food from the burners, then followed Kutner's colleagues out to a car. The three followed the ambulance to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and entered the establishment from the E.R. Dr. Cameron escorted Mary to Wilson's office while hospital staff worked on Kutner. It was noon when Cameron returned to inform Mary that she could see Kutner. Wilson and a pissed off Dr. House accompanied her down to his patient room.

Kutner greeted the entourage with a sheepish grin. "It wasn't that bad," he informed them. House muttered something that sounded like 'idiot' and Wilson gave him a reproachful look as Mary tentatively approached the bed. "I'm fine, really," he assured her, pulling her down to a sitting position on the bed.

"You're late," House grumbled.

"I sustained a gunshot wound to the head," Kutner pointed out.

"You were late before that," House said, exasperated. "That's why Foreman and Thirteen showed up at your apartment. You hadn't answered your cell phone."

"Well, I was busy."

"I can see that," House said, looking Mary over. She had put on her clothes from the previous day and her hair was in a messy bun, but she still looked amazing. "You're gonna wash my car for this. I don't want to get rid of you, but obviously you need some punishment. The sorority girl will see to it that you aren't in any discomfort while you're ailing. But the minute that you come back to work, my car gets some lovin'. Unless, that is, she'd be willing to wash it…in a bikini while Wilson and I watched."

"I'll be back to check on you later," Cameron informed Kutner, not wanting to catch any stray insults from her former boss.

"She's my cousin," Wilson reminded his friend.

"Right, while I watch. Can't have any incest going on in the hospital parking lot." House rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," she agreed.

"You don't have to do that. It's my job."

"Do you want to wear the bikini?" House asked.

"I don't mind," Mary told Kutner. "Besides, it'll probably piss him off more knowing that what he's seeing in a bikini will be yours when the bikini comes off." All three males' jaws dropped. House recovered the quickest, however.

"Right. I'm getting a show for free. The strippers don't come home with me either. At least I don't have to pay this time. Meet me in the parking lot in twenty minutes," he told her. "And I'll see you in the next differential," he added to Kutner over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Wilson told his cousin, then to the young doctor added, "I hope you feel better soon-ish."

"I am so sorry about that," Kutner told her.

"I'm sorry about all of it. I can't believe he followed me…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Not your fault. I'm just glad he's behind bars now. How did you meet that guy anyway?"

"College. He'd been a decent friend until a few months ago. I agreed to go out with him once, but we weren't right, so I told him we should just be friends. He was pissed for a week, then I told him I was moving and he got over it…I thought he did anyway. God, I feel so stupid."

"No, he should feel stupid. He's gonna get what he deserves."

"I never wanted to hurt you, now that I tell you how I feel and I get you shot in the head," she sighed.

He laughed. "Look, it's over. Sure I'll have a scar, but hell it's a good story to tell at parties. I'm just glad that you still love me. You do still love me, right?"

"Of course I still love you. I feel like this is exactly where I need to be."

"Great. House isn't going to get any nicer, though. You should know that."

It was her turn to laugh. "I know. I've met him a few times. He seems to flirt, I suppose that's what it is, but that's nothing I can't handle. And he wouldn't do anything really horrible. He loves James too much."

"I suppose that's true. The bikini thing, though. You sure you don't mind?"

"As much as I'd love to see you in a bikini, I don't mind. He gets his jollies and that's less pressure on you."

He laughed. "It probably won't be less pressure on me, actually. He'll hound me constantly about us."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. I've taken insults about everything else, why not about my love life." Kutner smiled. "Especially cuz I know it'll get under his skin even more if he likes you. And I suspect he does…I like him a lot, even if he is a jerk, but pay back is sweet."

She smiled and then kissed him. "I do love you, Lawrence Kutner." He pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her mingled with the aroma of the pancakes he never got to eat. His stomach growled and she sat up. "I'll get you some food," she offered standing. He started to tell her that he was fine, that he would rather have her company, but when she turned around he was distracted by watching her leave.

Twenty minutes after House had left Kutner's room, Mary and a wheelchair-bound Kutner found him in the parking lot, accompanied by Taub, Foreman, Thirteen, Chase, Wilson, and some janitors whose names were unknown to Kutner. Laura had also shown up. "I thought you weren't coming," House asked when Wilson stepped up to his side.

"Well I didn't want you to do anything humiliating to my cousin in the presence of half the people I work with," Wilson stated.

"And washing my car in a bikini isn't humiliating?" House asked.

"Not at all," Mary told him stepping forward. "I love bikinis and car washes. This should be fun. Where's the bikini?"  
He handed her a skimpy swimsuit with a smirk. "This will definitely be fun." She went inside and changed into the outfit, which included a glittery thong and barely covered her breasts. With a look of satisfaction at the sight of the party's faces she stepped out of the hospital and walked up to House seductively. Open-mouthed he handed her a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge and pointed his car out. The group watched as she sauntered over to the vehicle and began to lather it up, getting herself soaked in the process. She was just starting to rinse the car off when Cuddy joined the group, a look of shock on her face. Cameron was close behind her.

"What's going on here?" The Dean demanded.

"She's washing House's car," Dr. Chase informed her never taking his eyes off of Mary. Cameron slapped his arm and he swatted her away before bringing his attention back to the car wash scene.

"Obviously. Would anyone care to tell me why she's washing his car? And why she's half naked?"

"It wouldn't be much of a car wash if she wasn't scantily clad," House pointed out, watching her bend over to rinse off the tires. "God I love this girl."

"Wilson?" Cuddy tried.

"I know this seems wrong, but he has to avenge Kutner's tardiness. His world won't be right if he doesn't fix that mistake…"

"She's your cousin, why are you watching?"  
"I'm not interested in that, if that's what you're getting at. I'm just making sure nothing worse comes out of this. Have you met Laura?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Cuddy said, distracted by the girl on her knees hosing off the underside of the car.

"It's lovely to meet you as well. She's doing rather well, don't you think?" Laura asked Cuddy with a smile.

"How do you fit into all of this?"

"She's my girlfriend and Mary's best friend," Wilson informed his boss.

"You'd better put a stop to this within the next ten minutes or I'll call the cops," Cuddy told House, outraged, before stomping back into the building.

"You've only got nine more minutes!" House yelled to the bikini clad Mary. "And make all of them count."

With a smirk she let the water flow over her chest then pressed herself to the glass facing the small crowd. "I like this girl," Thirteen said aloud as Mary continued to rinse the car. She finished the deed with two seconds to spare and earned a round of applause from the crowd. House tossed her a towel and went back to his office without a word. Wilson congratulated her on rattling House, and the rest of the group (save for Cameron, who was berating Chase) gawked as she leaned over Kutner to give him a hot, wet kiss.

"Fuck this, let's go back to my place," Kutner suggested when she let him breathe again. With a nod she helped him steady himself, and then got Laura's car keys.

"Show my cousin your sexy side while you're here," Mary said with a wink as she left.

"Take the apartment," Laura suggested. "And don't wait up."

"That's my girl," Mary said, gave Wilson a peck on the cheek, then grabbed her discarded clothes and led Kutner to the car. The crowd dispersed as they pulled out of the parking lot, but Kutner was still focused on his girlfriend's wet, still nearly naked form.

"I'll order food later if you wanna stay in tonight," he suggested.

"Sounds great," she replied with a smile. His body tightened. He couldn't wait to get Mary into her apartment and out of her wet clothes. They pulled into a parking spot and he followed her up to 2B, then into the place. This time he didn't even notice the artwork or furniture, he immediately pinned her between the door and his body and ravished her mouth. They clumsily made their way back to her bedroom and he tossed the hospital gown to the side. With a grin he relieved her of both her wet top and bottom, and then walked her backward to the edge of the bed. He started to ease her back onto the neatly made resting place, but she stopped him. He was a bit confused at first, but then she switched their positions. She ran her hands over his chest and then his abdomen, down to the waistband of his underwear. Very slowly she slid two fingers under the material on each of his hips and pulled the boxers down. He sat down on the bed and she removed the garment completely. She was on her knees before him and he knew what her plans were.

She slid her hands up his thighs slowly, looking into his eyes and bearing her soul. Her fingertips brushed his penis and caused him to shiver involuntarily. With mounting courage she ran her fingers along the underside of his manhood; she stroked him this way for a few moments before wrapping her hand around him and massaging gently. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back. Taking this as a good sign, she began to stroke him, bringing her head down to kiss his abdomen, then lick the trail of dark hair down to his pubic bone. He moaned as she held the base of his penis carefully and flicked the tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis. After a moments teasing, she took all of him into her mouth and ran her tongue over the length of him. She stroked his testicles and used a combination of sucking and licking until he was ready to explode. When he could hold back no longer he tired to pull away slightly, but she held him in place with her palms on his hips until he came into her open mouth.

He fell back onto the bed and panted as she stood to join him in lounging. "That was amazing," he told her as she stroked his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled up at her. "And I'm going to love being with you while working with House…"

The End

Frodis


End file.
